SNAFU Revisited
by kilikijay
Summary: This story occurs just after S.N.A.F.U. Cory has just gotten the result of her pregnancy test.
1. Default Chapter

The text in brackets are apart of the action that isn't actually happening.  
  
"I don't even know how to react to this," was her first thought.  
  
Thoughts continued to race through her mind.  
  
"What am I going do? How am I going to break the news to him? How is he going to react?"  
  
The thoughts kept coming. Her mind was completely flooded with worries about how she would break the news to everyone. She did not even realize that she was still standing directly in the middle of the hallway of the hospital until her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you feeling okay?, asked one of the nurses passing by. "Are you waiting to see the doctor?"  
  
Answering suddenly as if she had just been awakened from a nightmare.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm," she pauses. "I'm fine. I actually just saw the doctor."  
  
"Bad news," inquired the nurse.  
  
"No, no...I'm surprised is all."  
  
Cory proceeds to leave the hospital and head home. She turns on the radio to get her mind off of things. Once she arrives home, she is relieved at the thought of being able to be alone with her thoughts. Once inside, she notices that the light on the answering machine is blinking. There is one message.  
  
"Should I see who that was?" she thinks. "It's probably somebody trying to call me in on my day off."  
  
She presses the button. The voice on the machine was that of the last person she wanted to hear from right now. The message plays.  
  
"Hey Cory. It's T.C. Is everything okay? You've seemed kinda distant lately. Give me a call later. Maybe we can get together and see if we can't fix whatever it is that is broken." He chuckles a little. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
After hearing this, Cory contemplates whether or not to call him back and decides to call him back later. She gets undressed and prepares a bubble bath. She takes a nice, long soak in the tub. Then, she orders in so that she can simply relax and be alone. She is worn down from recent events of the day and before long she is fast asleep.  
  
This sleep doesn't last long though. Although her body is unconscious, Cory's subconscious mind continues to contemplate the results of her revelation. It even gets to a point where she begins to have dreams, or rather nightmares, of the different outcomes that may occur. In a dream state, Cory visualizes herself revealing the results of the paternity test.  
  
[Cory has returned T.C.'s call and has told him that she needs to talk to him. She has instructed him to come over to her house after he gets off of work. The dream sequence opens just after T.C. arrives at Cory's apartment. They ramble on about the regular day to day stuff that has to do with work and Cory finally gets the guts to bring up the avoided subject. She begins.  
  
"T.C. I have something to tell you."  
  
"Okay, tell me," he replies.  
  
"You might want to sit down for this," she warns, motioning him towards the couch.  
  
"Okay," says T.C. with a slightly worried look on his face.  
  
They both sit and T.C. prepares himself for the, what he anticipates to be, bad news.  
  
"Now, before I start, I want you to promise me that you will not say anything and do your best to withhold any reaction until I am completely finished telling you what I have to say," she explains in a serious tone.  
  
"Whatever you want, just tell me already," T.C. replies, now with a definite look of concern.  
  
"You know how I had the day off and I told you that I had a doctor's appointment? Well, what I didn't tell you was that I was getting the results of the paternity test. So, you can probably guess why I have asked you here. I got the results back and..." she pauses. "Your DNA was a match...we're having a baby!" Cory exclaims.  
  
First, he sat in silence for a moment. The nervousness Cory experienced during these few seconds was almost unbearable. A few seconds felt like an eternity. Then, all of a sudden, he reacts.  
  
"I can't believe this! This can't be happening now. Everything was going good for me. I finally got my life back on track and now this! This is the worse moment of my life!"  
  
Cory was shocked.  
  
"How can you say that? A child is a precious thing. You should be happy. You say it like it is a burden. I thought you liked kids."  
  
"I do but this is not the time. You can not have this baby. You have got to have an abortion. I am not taking care of this kid. If you have it, don't expect any support from me!"  
  
He storms out of the apartment. Cory doesn't even bother to go after him. She was stunned. T.C. taken the news far worse than she expected. His response to what was said was far worse than anything she could have ever expected from him. She knew he'd be surprised but this was almost like he was another person, like she didn't even know who he was.  
  
Everything was so burdensome. She felt like the whole word was crashing down on her. Unable to hold it in any longer, Cory bursts into tears. She can not help it. She feels scared and alone. She wishes that she could just fall asleep and never wake up again. So, she goes to her room, lays down, and cries herself to sleep.]  
  
Just then, the alarm clock goes off. Cory sits up abruptly and turns off the alarm. In a confused state, she stumbles out of bed. She goes into the bathroom and splashes water on her face to wake herself up. She then realizes that everything that has just happened to her was all a dream.  
  
"I can't believe it was all a dream." "What a relief," she thinks to herself.  
  
This is my first story. Tell me what you think and give me ideas of what you might want to see happen next. I kinda just started this story based on what I wanted to happen from this point in the show so please give me feedback. 


	2. Back To Work

Cory has just awakened from her dream is now getting ready for work.  
  
Cory is stiff due to the fact that she has just awakened. She stretches. She then gives out a huge yawn. Cory is still very tired due to a pretty much sleepless night.  
  
"All this worrying is not good for me," she thinks as she prepares to get in the shower.  
  
She continues.  
  
"I can't get any sleep. I have to tell him, soon. I can't let this fear of his reaction control my life. I'll tell him as soon as I can."  
  
Cory gets all cleaned up and dressed for work. She decides to get some breakfast. Not too much, just a something to feed the baby.  
  
"Can't start too early. Wanna make sure that this one is nice and healthy."  
  
She chooses a banana and eats it on the way out of the door.  
  
Cory arrives to work and acts as if it is any other day. She doesn't want to let anyone get the idea that she is having any kind of problems. She walks in and notices that not too many of the other officers are in yet.  
  
'Good, nobody is here yet. Maybe, I'll tell him now while nobody is around," she says to herself.  
  
Just then, Russ and Jamie walk in.  
  
"Hey, Sarge," says Russ.  
  
"Hello, Granger," she replies.  
  
"Yea, how was your day off? It had to be better than our day, yesterday. We were completely swamped with paperwork," Jamie adds.  
  
Then, noticing the seemingly endless pile on Cory's desk, she quickly adds, "Never mind. I see you've got your work cut out for you today."  
  
Nodding at Russ, she states, "We'll get outta your way so you can do that."  
  
Cory begins to reply with a thank you but it immediately cut off by Russ.  
  
"We've got to go out on patrol now anyway, later."  
  
"Okay, you do that," says Cory trying to sound less relieved that they were leaving than she actually was feeling. "...and I'll get started on this."  
  
Jamie and Russ grab their helmets, gloves, bikes, and head out the door. Finally, Cory is able to get started on her work. She is able to complete several reports. She is about halfway done with the stack on desk and decides to take a lunch break. Just then, Monica walks in and with the way her luck was going, Cory knew that she was headed in her direction. She addresses Monica as calmly as she can although, she is starting to get really irritated at the fact that she had not had two seconds to herself since she arrived that morning.  
  
"Morning Cory," Monica begins in her oh-so-perky-sorta voice.  
  
"It's Sergeant," Cory replies.  
  
"Oh, I just figured that we were friends now. You know, since Chris left and we got the chance to hang out."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harper," Cory apologetically. "I didn't mean to make you think that. I'm just having a bad day. I just need a moment to collect my thoughts but I haven't been able to be alone with my thought since I got here."  
  
"Uhm, okay. I just need to ask you one small favor."  
  
"Okay, but only if you do one for me as well...don't let anyone else interrupt me. Just tell them that I am too busy to talk so unless it is important, it will have to wait. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Now, to my favor. I was kinda hoping that you could..." She pauses, slightly nervous with fear of rejection to her request. "Never mind, it's not important. I'll ask you later."  
  
"There is no later. I told you that I need time to collect my thoughts. What is it, Harper?" Cory asks with great interest as to what Monica could have to say that would make her so anxious."  
  
"It's kinda silly and it has nothing to do with work." Monica admits.  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"Okay, I was wanting to know if we could switch places for the night. I kinda told this guy that I live in an apartment cause I can't afford a house..." She continues before Cory can say anything. "and you're probably wondering why I said this so, I know it is so juvenile, but he told me that he likes to feel needed. So, I figured he would buy me stuff if I made it look like I couldn't afford them."  
  
Cory thinks to herself, "all this is so strange. Maybe this is fate. I mean, I have been needing to talk with T.C. and Harper does live right next door to him. Maybe this is fate's way of helping me to get this over with. I need to just tell him."  
  
"It's a deal," she finally answers after concluding her thoughts on the matter.  
  
I know it doesn't have much action and it might be a little out of character for the two of them but I'm trying to find some way to lead into the "revelation" without going straight to the point. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to add another entry but I really don't have much of an imagination when it comes to this sort of thing. I actually just wrote the first one with no idea that people would actually respond to it. I probably won't write very many chapters. I just felt like I should find some kind of resolution for it since people actually read it. It will probably be a while before I add another entry. 


	3. Resolution

Cory goes through her work day without complication. She is feeling better about the whole baby situation. Now that she has an excuse to be at T.C.'s house without actually having to make up a reason to be there, she can concentrate on determining the right moment to tell him. She clocks out and heads home to her apartment so that she and Monica can make the switch. When she arrives, Monica is already there waiting anxiously for Cory to pick up her things.  
  
Monica begins, "Cory, I thought you'd never get here."  
  
"Okay," replies Cory in a sort of annoyed tone. "I just got off work. Don't be so pushy. I'll be out in a minute." "Besides, I'm doing you a favor, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Hurry up, PLEASE," she says in a whining sort of way. Then, in a not so polite manner she adds, "Is that better?"  
  
"Much," is the only answer.  
  
Cory finishes picking out some things to take. After looking the place over to make sure everything is in place she hands Monica the keys saying, "I want things exactly how I left them...thanks."  
  
Monica doesn't waste much time. She excitedly jerks the keys from Cory, hops inside, and slams the door behind her before Cory even has the chance to get another word in. This causes Cory to wonder what she has gotten herself into by trusting Harper with her house. She decides to shake it off and focus on the matter at hand...how is she going to tell T.C.?  
  
Cory arrives and Monica's and is almost afraid to go inside. As much of a neat freak as Cory is known to be, she just can't see Monica's place as living up to her standards. She walks up to the door, hesitating for a second before putting the key into the whole. The lock is turned slowly. Just before she can open the door T.C. comes out of his house.  
  
"I thought I saw your car pull up," he says. "I actually wasn't expecting any visitors."  
  
"Oh, I'm actually not here to see you. Harper and I switched places for the night, scary, I know. It's kinda a long story," she replied.  
  
Very intrigued by the subject, T.C. decides that he wants to hear the story behind all this. He can't possibly determine in his mind any reason why Cory would be letting Monica use her apartment. He decides to make way for Cory to convey the story to him so he offers to help her settle in.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I'll help you get your things outta the car and you can tell me all about it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They retrieve Cory's things from the car and they walk to the door. They both pause at the door and give each other a glance. They laugh at the thought of going into Monica's house willingly and without having to actually interact with her. It was a weird feeling, an interesting feeling. They enter the house and make themselves at home. It wasn't as bad as she had expected. It looks as though Monica had made accommodations for Cory's stay. Who woulda thought.  
  
Meanwhile at Cory's place, Monica is setting up Cory's apartment to make her look as needy as possible. During this process, she doesn't pay much attention to all of the pictures of Cory and all of her friends that are all over the apartment. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. She hurries to the door. It's him.  
  
"Hi, come on in."  
  
They greet each other in a warm embrace. Monica continues.  
  
"Welcome to my very humble abode."  
  
"Hey, it's cozy," replies her date. Looking around, he comments, "Who are all these people on your pictures? I notice that you aren't in any of them." "Oh." Monica scrambles for an explanation. She scolds herself in the back of her mind, "Why didn't I take those stupid pictures down? Think, think, think," she commands. Then, aloud she remarks, "Those are some friends of mine and I'm not in any of the pictures because," she pauses. "Well, I don't like any of the pictures I've ever taken so, I don't display them." She gives herself credit on that one. "Good job, Monica...nice save."  
  
Unfortunately, her luck runs out. There is a knock at the door. Monica excuses herself and goes to answer the door. She answers to the door to find Bobby on the other side.  
  
"What are you doing here," she asks him.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing" "Anyway," he says, dismissing her question. "I was just coming to see if Cory wanted to go do something tonight. I was kinda bored and I was just seeing if she wanted to hang out or something but since she isn't here, how about you? You game?" he smiles, showing those dimples of his.  
  
"Actually, I'm busy," Monica forcefully replies back and tries to hurry him away. "Now, go! I have to get back to my guest."  
  
"I will but I just need to know when Cory will be home."  
  
Unexpectedly, an unfortunate twist of fate occurs. Monica's date walks up to the door just in time to hear Bobby say this.  
  
He questions, "What is he talking about?" He becomes angry and his tone begins to escalate. "You told me this was your apartment!" Before Monica could even respond to his comments he persists, "I thought you were a nice girl and you were only using me. This date is over!" He leaves.  
  
Monica could not even think that any of this was her fault. She turns to Bobby and scoffs, "Thanks a lot!"  
  
Back at Monica's, T.C. strikes up the conversation that they had begun outside.  
  
"Okay, so let's hear it."  
  
Cory becomes confused for a second. She wonders to herself, "How did he know I needed to tell him something? Did I say something to him and just not remember saying it? Well, we have been friends for while. Maybe he just knows me better than I thought."  
  
Just then, T.C. inquires, "Is something bothering you? It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I just wanted to know what would make you let Harper use your place."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I must've forgotten what we were talking about."  
  
Cory goes on to tell the story of how Monica had approached her at work. She tells him of the silly reason that she wanted to do this. They laugh at how childish is being and they discuss the many ways that her plan can backfire. Then, finally Cory digs up enough courage to tell him why she would agree to do it. She tells him that she has something really important to tell him and for that reason only she had agreed to let Monica use her apartment.  
  
The mood becomes more serious. T.C. prepares himself to listen intently and urges, "Okay, I'm listening. What is it?"  
  
Cory takes a deep breath and begins, "I didn't really know how to tell you this and I've be racking my brain since I got the news trying to find a way to break the news to you."  
  
T.C. interrupts, "Come on Cory, how long have we been friends? You know you can tell me anything," he says in a very gentle and soothing voice.  
  
"I know," she answers. "That's why I'm telling you now."  
  
With that, she relays the news. She explains everything about the doctor's visit: the surprise that it brought about, how she reacted, and the fear that she felt as she thought about his reaction. At first, T.C. just sat in silence. It was a lot to take in at the moment. After letting the news sink in, he joyfully exclaims, "That is great news! I can't believe I'm going to be a father."  
  
Floored by his reaction, Cory remarks, "You mean," she pauses. "You're not upset. I didn't think that this would be something that you wanted in your life right now. With all the change that had occurred lately with the divorce and everything, I figured you would just want to have some time to yourself."  
  
"No, no," he says softly. "You don't understand. I need friends. I need family around me. Having a child is a joyous occasion and I feel lucky to be able to experience fatherhood."  
  
Cory is overflowing with emotion and is unable to hold back the tears. She is happy, surprised, and scared all at the same time. Happy that she no longer has to carry around the burden of worry, surprised at how the news was taken, and scared of the changes that will come in the future. With that, she is able to force out these few words to show her feelings, "You don't know how happy that makes me to know how you feel."  
  
They hold one another. They just embrace. It is the only way they can express their feeling. Neither of them can find the words to say so they just hug. That hug was all they needed and with that hug, they both knew that each of them would do whatever they needed to in order to provide for the child they were going to have together. 


	4. Reality Bites

As time passes, the excitement of parenthood soon wears off. After a day or so of letting the news sink in, the reality of it all finally sits in. During their alone time, each of them sits and ponders all of the changes that are about to occur and the decisions that will be made regarding the baby.

One day, Cory decides that these issues concerning the baby need to be discussed so she talks to T.C. about it. She goes to his office on afternoon when "business was slow."

"T.C., I've been thinking about this baby thing and there is a lot to be discussed." she states.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," he says.

"So, when do you think we should talk about it?"

"Well, I'm free this evening if you want to stop by then," he discloses.

"Alright, I'll stop by after work," she replies. Then, she exits so they can both get back to work.

That evening, they both get off and head home. Cory swings by her apartment to get cleaned up and changed. Shortly after, She goes over to T.C.'s. Monica is preparing to go out and comes outside in time to see Cory enter the house. She is a little suspicious about how much time Cory and T.C. have been spending together and decides to bring it up with the rest of the guys the next time she sees them.

In the meantime, T.C. and Cory discuss their thoughts on the baby situation.

Cory begins, " I was think we should make a list of all of the things that we need to do to prepared for the baby on the way."

"Okay, so what do you suggest?" he inquires.

"We should decide where the baby is going to stay…I mean, is the baby gonna stay with you or me? Are we gonna move in together? Will we need to find a bigger place?"

"Slow down," T.C. exclaims. "Shouldn't we be focusing on something in the near future like when we're going to break the news to everyone else?"

"I actually hadn't thought about that," Cory admits. "When will we tell the others?" she asks putting emphasis on the _will_.

"I was kinda hoping you would have the answer to that."

After thinking for a moment, Cory says, "We'll tell them together."

T.C. decides that he wants to go about things in an easier manner. "Why don't we just tell Harper or somebody. You know how girls can't hold in good gossip. Just tell a girl and just wait for the rumor to spread."

Cory is a little offended by the sexist remark, which doesn't strike her as a good idea anyway. "You don't think that's a bit high school? Besides, that's how things get all crazy and we already have enough to deal with."

From the way that things are going, T.C. can see that this process is going to take a lot longer than expected. He gets up to get something to snack on and offers to bring Cory something.

"Cory, I'm bout to get something to eat. You want anything."

"Something to drink would be fine," she calls from the couch.

"What do you want?" T.C. asks.

"Anything," replies Cory. "Just as long as it isn't beer. That's how we got into this mess in the first place."

T.C. smiles to himself and reaches in the refrigerator for a couple of bottles of water and grabs some chips for himself.

The next morning, Monica gets to work and goes right over to Jamie who is carrying on a conversation with Russ and Bobby. She is itching to bring up the subject of Cory being over at T.C.'s house late last night.

She begins, "Have you guys noticed how much time the Lt. and Sgt. have been spending together lately? I think something is going on there."

Jamie replies, "Come on Monica, they're friends. That's what friends do, hang out."

"Yea," adds Bobby. "The four of us hang out a lot and they've known each other a lot longer than we have. I think you're reading too much into this."

Russ joins in, "Bobby's got a point. I mean, as much as I hang with you, you still haven't given me a chance."

Jamie and Bobby laugh at this but Monica doesn't find it funny. She is stuck in her ways and doesn't care what any of her friends think. She is determined to find out what is going on between T.C. and Cory and stubbornly refuses to believe otherwise.

"Well, you guys can think what you want but you'll see. Something is going on there. I know it."

At that, they each disperse and get started on their assignments for the day.

Author's note: I know it's not a lot but that is all I've got. I have nothing left to give. I've had this short chapter done for a while but I hadn't posted it because I wanted to add to it. However, I am not a writer and I don't have anything else to add so, there it is. I know this may seem weird but if anyone wants to continue this story, feel free to do so.


End file.
